Dividers are frequently used on store check-out counters between customer's goods to help the check-out sales personnel distinguish the goods of different customers. These dividers are typically sticks or rods and sometimes are imprinted with the store name. For the most part, these rods are unattractive and have no function other than as a divider. Those dividers which bear the store name generally become so worn and discolored during use that the store name is unattractively displayed.